Dutch Tour 2006
The Dutch tour of Cats had its premiere on October 7, 2006 in the new Luxor Theatre in Rotterdam. The show closed on October 7, 2007 after 320 performances. Production Specifics Produced by Joop van den Ende for Stage Entertainment nl. The text was translated by Gerrit Komrij, translating many character names. The Dutch tour used the "NAP 17" set, previously used for the Madrid 2003 and Moscow 2005 productions. Tour Dates The musical Cats was shown in 2006 in the Nieuwe Luxor Theater in Rotterdam and continued to 21 different venues in total. The production visited Amsterdam in March 2007 to celebrate the 20th anniversary of the 1987 Amsterdam production, with a gala featuring guests from the original production, including Stanley Burleson who returned as Tugger for the leg (March 21 to April 29, 2007), as well as Ruth Jacott, Pia Douwes, Corine Boon, Debbie Jenner, Rob van de Meeberg and Jan Polak. Creative Team *Director and choreographer: Chrissie Cartwright (after Trevor Nunn and Gillian Lynne) *Musical supervisor: Daniël Bowling *Musical leader: Carlo van der Put *Set Design: Alan Walker (after John Napier) *Costume Design: Tracy Stiles (after John Napier) *Wig Design: Jenny Dean *Lighting design: Howard Eaton (after David Hersey) *Sound design: Jeroen ten Brink (after Martin Levan) *Translation: Gerrit Komrij *Casting: Carline Brouwer *Casting: Fons van Kraaij *Technical supervisor: Henk van Gilpen *Associate producer: Marcel Klein Ovink *Executive Producer: Willem Metz Cast Gallery Cori Tant Dutch Tour 2006 01.jpg Sylvani Cindy Belliot Dutch Tour 2006 01.jpg Bombalurina Anouk can Nes Dutch Tour 2006 01.jpg Rumple 01 Dutch Tour 2006.jpg Munkus 01 Dutch Tour 2006.jpg Pyramid Cast Dutch Tour 2006 01.jpg Munkus Asparagus Dutch tour 06.png Naming 01 Dutch Tour 2006.jpg Victoria Anique Bosch Dutch Tour 2006 01.jpg Munkus Deme Bomba Jelly Dutch Tour 2006 01.jpg Jenny 01 Dutch Tour 2006.jpg Gumbie Tap Ne06.jpg Tugger 01 Dutch Tour 2006.jpg Tugger Gino Emnes Dutch Tour 2006 01.jpg Tugger girls 02 Dutch Tour 2006.jpg Tugger Amsterdam 2007 20th anniversary.jpg Bustopher Jones Dutch Tour 2007.jpg|Mark van Beelen as Munkustrap Bustopher 01 Dutch Tour 2006.jpg Mungo Rumple Dutch Tour 2006 01.jpg Mungo Rumple Dutch Tour 2006 02.jpg Mungo Rumple Dutch Tour 2006 03.jpg Mungo Rumple 01 Dutch Tour 2006.jpg Skimble Marcel Visscher Dutch Tour 2006 02.jpg Cass Electra Dutch Tour 2006 01.jpg Jellicle Ball 03 Dutch Tour 2006.jpg Gus Jelly Dutch Tour 2006 01.jpg Growl crew 01 Dutch Tour 2006.jpg Growl Paul Donkers fb Dutch Tour 2006.jpg Skimble Train 01 Dutch Tour 2006.jpg Skimble Mungo Dutch Tour 2006 01.jpg Skimble Mungo Dutch Tour 2006 02.jpg Bomba Deme 01 Dutch Tour 2006.jpg Demeter Suzanne Heyne Dutch Tour 2006 01.jpg Macavity Pierre Alexandre Dutch Tour 2006 01.jpg Misto 02 Dutch Tour 2006.jpg Misto Tugger 01 Dutch Tour 2006.jpg Griz 01 Dutch Tour 2006.jpg Grizabella Antje Monteiro Dutch Tour 2006.jpg Griz 02 Dutch Tour 2006.jpg Griz Deut 01 Dutch Tour 2006.jpg Deut Ne06 Marco Bakker.jpg Finale 04 Dutch Tour 2006.jpg Finale Dutch Tour Group 1.jpg Tugger Gino Emnes Dutch Tour 2006 02.jpg Skimble Marcel Visscher Dutch Tour 2006 01.jpg Munkus Roberto de Groot Dutch Tour 2006 01.jpg Growltiger Paul Donkers Dutch Tour 2006 01.jpg Bomba Deme 02 Dutch Tour 2006.jpg Griz 03 Dutch Tour 2006.jpg Rumpus 01 Dutch Tour 2006.jpg Dutch Tour 2007 with 1987 cast.jpg|Original Dutch Cast (1987-1992) & Dutch National Tour Cast (2006-2007) Mungo Mark van Beelen.jpg Hench Cat 02 Joao paolo de almeida Dutch Tour 2006.jpg Hench Cat 01 Dutch Tour 2006.jpg Daymon montaigne jones and veerle castelyn.jpg Bomba 02 Dutch Tour 2006.jpg Bomba 03 Dutch Tour 2006.jpg Munkus 04 Dutch Tour 2006.jpg Links Fan Reports (2007): Feb 01, Feb 02, Apr, May, Jun, Jul & Aug, Aug Category:Productions